Pillow talk
by Rather be a Unicorn
Summary: A post 2x20 Malec scene. Alec and Magnus talk the morning after the night before.


A post 2x20 Malec scene.

Alec and Magnus talk the morning after the night before.

The first rays of sunlight already filtered through the curtains when Alec opened his eyes. The room was bathed in a soft golden light, promising a beautiful day.

Alec rolled onto his side and looked at a sleeping Magnus. Indeed it was going to be a beautiful day...

"Alexander, are you going to keep staring at me or are you finally going to kiss me?" said Magnus, his eyes still closed.

Alec chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus's lips.

Magnus opened one eye, not bothering to glamour the catlike pupils, his warlock mark. "That all you got, Shadowhunter?"

Alec cupped Magnus's face with his hands and pressed his lips against Magnus's without hesitation. Their tongues collided and became entwined in a passionate battle.

"How about that for a good morning kiss?" Alec whispered against Magnus's lips.

"Not bad." Magnus's hand drifted down to brush against Alec's nipple. "Not bad at all. Now let's see what else you've got for me this morning..."

Later, much later, they lay on the bed, their limbs entwined and their heads close together.

"I missed you, Alexander," Magnus whispered.

"And I missed you." Alec took a deep breath. "I meant what I said last night, Magnus. I don't think I can live without you. And I don't want to."

Last night they were too busy celebrating their reunion to do much talking, but Alec knew there were things - difficult things - that he couldn't leave unsaid.

"However, the Clave probably isn't too happy that we got back together," Alec continued.

Hurt flashed in Magnus's eyes. "So you want to suggest keeping things secret for a while?"

"No! God, no!" Alec responded without hesitation. "I would never try to hide you away as my dirty little secret. I love you, Magnus, and I'm so proud to have you as my boyfriend." He pressed a tender kiss to Magnus's lips. "l know I haven't exactly proved myself to be worthy of your trust, but please don 't doubt my feelings for you, okay?"

Magnus nodded.

Alec rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I know I should've told you straight away that the Soulsword was missing. But I honestly knew it less than a day before you confronted me, and I only knew because my father told me. Reluctantly, I might add."

"Alec, you don't have to -"

"This needs to be said, Magnus," Alec interrupted. "So please hear me out, okay?"

Again, Magnus nodded and Alec lightly squeezed Magnus's hand.

"At first I thought the Clave had withheld that the Soulsword was missing because of my relationship with you, a Downworlder. But they hadn't informed the other Institutes either, so that probably wasn't the case. But still, since the sword went missing in New York the Clave should've informed us immediately."

"But you weren't even the leader of the Institute when the sword went missing," Magnus pointed out.

"I know," Alec responded. "Aldertree had just left and the Inquisitor had appointed Jace as the new leader of the Institute. And I know for a fact that he didn 't know about the missing sword. Considering where the Consul's allegiance laid, perhaps it shouldn't be a surprise we were kept in the dark for so long, but the rest of the Clave didn't exactly protest his decision." Alec took a deep breath. "Before I came to the Hunter's Moon I had a debrief with the Inquisitor. I told her in no uncertain terms what I thought of the whole situation, and she understood." He turned on his side and looked Magnus straight in the eye. "And even though I wasn't sure if you were even going to give me the time of day again, I also told her that I was in love with you, and if that was a problem I would gladly resign as head of the Institute."

"You would do that?" Magnus asked astonished.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't think twice about it either. I've always been focused on becoming head of the Institute, but if there 's one thing our break-up taught me, is that it really doesn't mean anything if I don't have you to come home to at night."

Magnus swallowed against the giant lump in his throat. "What did she say?"

"She took it remarkably well. I think she's coming around to the fact that the Shadowhunters actually need the Downworlders on their side. Without your help we would not have won the battle against Valentine and Jonathan. I'm not saying that the whole Clave feels that way, but it's a start."

Magnus was at a loss for words, something that didn't happen to him very often.

Alec looked at him expectantly. "Well, say something."

"I honestly wasn't expecting this. This so much more than I could've ever hoped for," Magnus said truthfully. "You know, when you came to talk to me last night at the Hunter's moon, I actually half expected you to break things off with me permanently."

"What?" Disbelief was etched in Alec's features. "I could never do that."

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "I didn 't handle the situation all that well, I guess."

"You had every right to be angry with me, Magnus," said Alec, shaking his head.

"It wasn't so much anger. I was hurt. I walked away from you because I felt you were standing between me and the Downworld. Believe me, it was the most difficult thing I'd ever done." Magnus sighed. "But I then sided with the Seelie Queen and subsequently put my people into even more danger."

"You're being way too hard on yourself, Magnus. You had no way of knowing the Seelie Queen would strike a deal with Valentine."

"Well, I've been around long enough to know that she's a traitorous little bitch, so there's that," said Magnus. "Thing is, I lashed out. l acted so cold towards you, partly because I was angry with you, but also because I was trying to close myself off again, to not feel anything anymore. But then you collapsed in the Institute, and I was so scared to lose you..."

Alec softly kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Magnus smiled. "Because I plan on keeping you, Shadowhunter." He paused. "Do you really believe this battle is finally over?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed. "I hope so, but I'm not sure. Jonathan's body was never recovered, so there is that. And it also bothers me that those Wraith-demons seem to have vanished into thin air. Like you said yourself; they normally need to be properly banished and that didn't happen. But for now everything seems quiet, so let's enjoy it while we can."

"Excellent idea," Magnus said. "So what are your plans for today?"

Alec stretched himself, his muscles rippling under his skin. "I'm taking the day off. And as for my plans..." Alec's hand travelled down Magnus's stomach, a suggestive smile playing around his lips. "They involve you, this bed and a whole lot of effort."

"Well," said Magnus. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm all for effort."

THE END


End file.
